Darket
Description These Kilrathi next-generation light fighters were introduced just after the Battle of Earth and it is believed by Confederation intelligence that they were already under development before the attack that almost wiped out the human home world. They are considered to be far more dangerous than previous generations of light fighters and are treated with caution by Confederation pilots. In addition to normal combat roles, the light fighters is often used in the reconnaissance and scout roles due to its speed. Replacing the obsolete Sartha light fighter, the Darket is currently the Kilrathi forces front-line light fighter design. The performance of this new light fighter is far greater than the previous Sartha or Salthi fighters. It is faster on acceleration and more maneuverable than either of the previous light fighters. In maneuverability and acceleration, the new Kilrathi fighter virtually matches the new Confederation Arrow light fighter. While the equal of the Confederation fighter in both maneuverability and acceleration with the new Confederation light fighter, the Kilrathi fighter does not have the shields and armor of the Confederation Arrow. The Darket has less than half the shield power and only carries about two-thirds of the armor of the Confederation. This means that if a Confederation ship can get several solid hits, they can often take down this Kilrathi light fighter. Even more critical is the Kilrathi light fighter's lack of firepower. The fighter is armed with a pair of Mason cannons compared to four guns carried on the Confederation Arrow. For missiles, the Darket has tow hard points. Unlike the Sartha, these hard points are stressed to carry long range missiles. Finally, the light fighter carries six missile decoys. Specification *Model Type: Darket Light Starfighter *Crew: One *Speed: **Driving on the Ground: Not Possible. **Sublight: Has a special sublight engine that allows the ship to travel up to 40 percent of the speed of light. Fighter can accelerate/decelerate at the rate of 0.92 percent of light per melee maximum. Fighter has auxiliary thrusters which can be used a maximum of 15 minutes before fuel is exhausted. On auxiliary thrusters, the fighter has a maximum acceleration of 1.75 percent of light per melee maximum. **Atmospheric Propulsion: The fighter is not very aerodynamic but can still operate in an atmosphere. As a result, the fighter can achieve escape velocity (Mach 32.6 / 25,053 mph / 40,320 kph) but is generally limited to Mach 2.68 (1,988.4 mph / 3,200 kph) or less and flies through brute force. The fighter also has Gravitic propulsion systems enabling it to leave an atmosphere even at low velocities. *Maximum Range: Effectively unlimited by internal fuel (10 year duration) although auxiliary thruster range is limited to approximately 15 minutes. Fighter uses a very small fusion cell system for power systems. The fighter carries one week of consumables for fighter's crew. Statistical Data *Length: 78.74 feet (24.0 meters) *Height: 24.61 feet (7.5 meters) *Width: 57.74 feet (17.6 meters) *Weight: 13.23 tons (12.0 metric tons) unloaded *Power System: Fusion power supply with a 10 year duration. *Cargo: Small Storage Space, 1.5 ft x 1.5 ft x 2 ft. Used for emergency equipment and weapons. *Market Cost: 28.05 million credits Weapon Systems Twin Mason Cannons *Mounted on the sides of the starfighter. Weapon system has good range and inflicts good damage. The main weakness of the weapons is that they have limited range within an atmosphere. The weapon inflict about equal damage to most energy weapons carried on most C.A.F. Starfighters and have a much longer range than most fighter weapons in the Three Galaxies. Mason cannons can be combined with other guns for greater damage. **Maximum Effective Range: 2,796.2 miles (4,500 km) in space and 7.0 miles (11.25 km) in an atmosphere. **Mega Damage: 2D6x10 per cannon and 4D6x10 for both cannons **Rate of Fire: Equal to pilots hand to hand (Usually 4 or 5). **Payload: Effectively Unlimited. Missile Pylons (2) *On the underbelly of the fighter are two missile racks that allows the fighter to carry missiles. Individual pylons must carry all the same type ordnance but each pylon may carry different types of ordnance. Long Range Missiles has a top speed of Mach 20 in an atmosphere and in space has an acceleration of 8% of light per turn (faster than any starship). Medium Range Missiles has a top speed of Mach 15 in an atmosphere and in space has an acceleration of 6% of light per turn. Since starships will no longer engage at rock throwing distances, whether weapons can be shot down is calculated from the speed of target, launcher, and missile. When drive goes dead, missile will still cruise unless set to self destruct but has very low odds of hitting starships (Great for hitting bases and planets because target does not move and missile when dead at -25% to detect.) Missiles can be launched on multiple targets simultaneously and all missiles are normally considered smart missiles. **Maximum Effective Range: Long Range Missiles range is 3,400 miles (5470 km) in an atmosphere and 1,800,000 miles (2,897,000 km/9.7 light seconds) in space, and Medium Range Missiles range is 160 miles (257.5 km) in an atmosphere and 80,000 miles (128,750 km/0.43 light seconds). **Mega-Damage & Properties: See Revised Phase World Missile tables (Long Range Fusion does 2D4x100 MDC). **Rate of Fire: One at a time or in volleys of two, three, or four missiles. **Payload: One Long Range Missile or two Medium Range Missile each hard point. Anti-Missile Decoy Dispenser *Located at the very tail of the fighter are two decoy dispensers. When a missile if fired at the fighter, a decoy can be released to confuse or detonate the enemy's attack. Decoy system works against Phase World missiles although has a -10% penalty against Brilliant missiles. **Effect: 01-50 Enemy missile or missile volley detonates on decoy - Missiles are all destroyed. 51-75 Enemy missile or missile volley loses track of real target and veers away in wrong direction (May lock onto another target). 76-00 No effect, missile is still on target. **Payload: Six (6) =References= Category:Wing Commander Saga Category:Kilrathi Category:Light Fighters